Can't Say Good-bye (7/?) City Hunter/La Femme Nikita Crossover
by HybridC
Summary: It seems like something is wrong with Operation. Why is he taking a pill?


Can't Say Goodbye (part 7) City Hunter/La Femme Nikita crossover by HybridC 

Operation stood in the glass plated observation terrace and looked down the center of the control room where technical operatives busily going in and out to keep up the on-going missions around the world. His face was in unreadable gloomy mask. The master strategist of Section One, Madeline walked into the terrace, only his silence welcomed her entrance. 

"It is a time." Madeline passed a white pill bottle to Operation. 

"I know." As Operation touched nearby small button, the glass panel of observation terrace blackened, blocking any intrusive eyes from outside. Then, he took a small red pill from the bottle; Madeline passed a glass of water in his other hand. Under her keen observing eyes, Operation dropped the pill into the water. 

"What is the news from Japan?" Instantly the pill dissolved in water, turning it from clear to dark red. As Operation brought the glass near his mouth, his hand, which was holding the glass, started to shake. Seeing uncontrollable trembling hands, Operation's face turned into ash color, and the thin layer of nervous sweat began to appear. The glass started to hit his front tooth, making small chattering sounds in the still room. 

Without saying anything about his odd behavior, Madeline took the glass away from Operation's uncontrollably shaking hand. Holding his chin and pressing the glass to his mouth, finally she managed him to ingest red liquid. 

"Did you skip the last dosage?" Placing the glass on the nearby table, Madeline asked. Operation took a white handkerchief from his suit pocket and wiped his sweaty forehead and remain moisture from his mouth. Carefully putting back handkerchief into his suit pocket, he frowned to Madeline's calm and unavoidable inquisition. He hoped that he could fool her, but it was almost impossible that Madeline would let him off the hook. Unlike other military stragist, Madeline specialized in strictly into a head game. Without physical damage, she could rip off victims' souls from them and break them or mold them into anything she wished. This beautiful woman with soft chestnuts shoulder length hair and clear eyes in the color of mahogany, who would expect she was the most feared member of Section One? Nevertheless she didn't hold an official command position like him, she had controlled the heart and soul of Section One with iron fists. 

"News from Japan?" Stubbornly ignoring the question, Operation crossed his arm in front of him, regained some facade of placidity in situation. He could play the stalemate with her. He repeated his initial question to Madeline. 

"You and I already know missing medication has a great consequence." Operation began to pace around the terrace like an agitated caged tiger, prowling dangerously back and forth as if he was physically avoiding Madeline's verbal pursuit. More he paced; more he became infuriated. "I was doing fine. Until, you brought the damned pills." Unlike usual himself, losing his cool completely, Operation hit the nearby black table with his fist. With dull sound, it dented the table, leaving the fist-size depression on the shiny surface. 

"You and I know it's not the pill which is creating your condition." Unaffected by Operation's sudden outburst temper, Madeline approached the fast moving man and gently took his injured fist into her hands for an examination. 

"I know, but I must be able to do without the damned thing! If only I am strong enough..." Roughly pulling away his fist from Madeline's soft delicate hands, he looked at his injured hand as if it was the most disgusting thing in this world. "Look! See what it is doing to me! It just feeds my craving more, not preventing. Don't you see? The price I have pay for this...I am just trading one poison to other. It is no better than other." Operation waved the fist, which all evidences of physical damages were gone mysteriously, in front of Madeline' composed face. 

Exhausted by own emotional outburst, Operations finally dropped into a chair, putting both elbows on table in front of him and resting putting his forehead on his hands. Silently Madeline stared at the confused leader of Section One, who was truly scared perhaps first time in his life like an ordinary man despite the great power and immense terror he whirled in this world. But, she knew that he hadn't realized his fear yet. Right now the anger was much simpler and easier emotion he could demonstrate and cope. "According to the latest news from Japan, there was another arson, unfortunately the target, Doctor Ikeda, was killed in fire Also all of his research was destroyed with him. There were nothing to recover." 

"Damned!" That was only answer came from the immobile man. "Who is the remaining member of Seven Ravens?" Still Operation hadn't raised his face. 

"Only one left. Dr. Akio Terajema, eighty-two years old. A CEO of Japan BioHealth Cooperation, an international multi-billions-dollar pharmaceutical company in Japan." 

"Status of his surveillance team?" His long experience as Operation of Section One finally pulled the man from the edge. Something just couldn't go away just because of one's feeling. He raised his face and leaned against the chair. His voice sounded more sedated and confident with an air of authority. Quickly, flinging the previous unpleasant predicament into a little box in his head, he was back in the center of world of logic and power. 

"2 teams from Far East division were dispatched already. Their status is upgraded to Yellow Alpha." In Section One standard, 'yellow' mission meant that it involved some possible combat situation with target but not definite one, and 'alpha' meant the it was a top priority mission. Madeline's dark chocolate brown eyes stared at Operation as if she could see through him, a true man behind the mask of Operation, who once was called 'Paul' by others. Their relationship was quite unique. Neither of them reported to each other, but had high respect for other. They held their own separate territory but also completely understood the organization's goal and didn't hesitate to take any actions for it. They were well matched in every possible fashion, a mirror image of each other. 

"Good. Now, Vladimir taking the bait from Virginia facility, he will speed up his plan. Much better... There is something. Well, I didn't expect you to choose Kaori for him. From the report, she does lack experiences in Valentine mission." Madeline felt an open challenge in Operation's voice. 

"That's true. She has no real experience in an undercover assignment, which requires a sexual contact with a target or forming emotional relationship with him. But, she fits perfectly into Vladimir's taste, and also they share similar family history. It helps to create a strong bond between them. She might be young and naive in other's eyes, but her those unique qualities will be our advantages in this case." 

"I have no doubt in your analysis. Madeline." With adoration, Operation smiled to his prized mind manipulator. 

Madeline approached the table in front of Operation and took a black queen from the marble chess set. Looking the chess piece in her hands like it was the most interesting thing in this world, she said, "There is one thing I want to ask you." 

"What is it?" Both elbows on the table, Operation leaned forward. 

Finally lost her interest in chess piece, she turned to Operation. "Is it really necessary that you will be a part of undercover in this mission?" 

"There is no option for failure in this mission. The stake is too high for Section One and myself, both. I have to be there to see through this personally. Unfortunately, we are running out of time in this game." After a long pause, they looked each other in eyes with mutual understanding; the time ticked away silently. 


End file.
